patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei (After War)
- Former Outfit= }}|alignment = Good|species = Human|role = Main Character (Sometime mostly Side)|status = Alive|weapons = Freeze Ray|theme = SCRATON}} Character Info Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. After the Mistake event caused by her, She never forgave herself with what she done. Nearly committed suicide with Deadshot help and after being revived by the Guardian of the Souls, She would live a life of crime with Deadshot and would begin freezing every lab that are at Mobius while writting of her crime and guilt in the past. This would change once Sanford manage to calm some sense into Mei and brought her to her lighter side, Reforming and joining the Protection Agency once again. Despite her reform, She was despised by almost everyone in Mobius for causing the event. She was fired from Overwatch and had angry mobs all over her, even worst after the accidental release of Overwatch most dangerous and powerful enemy, Doomfist. She was put into a strict hiding to avoid the angry mob. Hoping to find a way to redeem herself. She manage to finally redeem herself once again after the invasion of the Seven Deadly Pirakas, To the point of extremely freezing both her and Iceberg in a semi-sacrifical way. She manage to be back into work after a long recovery as was seen as a hero again. Even thou she might not be an Overwatch memeber, She will always be a hard working member of the Protection Agency. Backstory Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multi-year initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. Physically, she hadn't aged a day, but the world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she traveled around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Appears in Main Story *Shadow the Hedgehog Saga *Snowbian Saga (Main Protagonist) Side Story *After War Saga (Change and Reform) *The Seven Deadly Piraka Saga (Redeem) What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Snowball the Droid (Her Invention) *Sanford (Husband) **Xiang-Ling Zhou (Daughter) *Jazmin Kimmy (Bestest/Closest Friend) **Jinghua Kimmy Zhou (Newborn Daughter) *Chunhua Sung (Latest Friend) **Xun Ling Zhou (Newborn Daughter) Friends *Deimos (Workmate) *Hank J. Wimbleton *Tracer (Close Friend) *D.Va/D.Va (After War) (Close Friend) *Zarya/Zarya (After War) (Close Friend) *Patricia the Skunk *Sukanku Star Enemies *Any Criminals in the World *The Seven Deadly Pirakas Ability *Endothermic Blaster *Cryo-Freeze *Ice Wall *Blizzard Trivia *Out of every character had been through alot after the Mistake event, She was known as the one who had it the worst for her, Given that everyone critizized her for starting the event. This would change after she defeated the last of the Seven Deadly Pirakas while almost costing her life. *She used to change back to her original outfit, until it was destroyed during the Seven Deadly Piraka Invasion. *Her criminal life was in similarity to Mr. Freeze from the Batman series, Both having ice related weapons and both had a bitter coldness in them from their past life, With Mei causing the Mistake event and Mr. Freeze losing his wife. The different is while Mr. Freeze never reformed to good, Mei did with the help of Sanford. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Former Villain Category:Gun User Category:After War Category:Smart Characters Category:Protection Agency Category:Former Overwatch Member Category:Human Category:Canon Characters Category:Alive